


Fighting

by KrystalSteele



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heterosexual Sex, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalSteele/pseuds/KrystalSteele
Summary: Poor Aqua is dumped by Terra, what is Ven willing to do to cheer up his friend? rated E for smut.D hehe.





	

Aqua sat on her private cave on Destiny Islands, her head resting on her knees. "Damn it. Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Aqua buried her face in her knees, holding back tears. Aqua and her old friend, now ex-boyfriend, had recently got into a fight over one of the girls on the island and he dumped her over it. The blunette always went to her secret cave whenever she was upset, because she knew no one else knew about it except for the one person she didn't expect to walk in the mouth of the cave, her best friend Ventus.

"Aqua? Are you in here?" Ven said, squinting his eyes to see in the darkness of the cave. The blond caught sight of Aqua crying and automatically looked worried. "Aqua! What happened?" Ventus said as he ran to his friend. Aqua just shook her head, still crying. Ven's eyes softened and he sat down next to the crying girl, hugging her shoulders. "I don't understand...How could Terra choose Selphie over me? What did I do wrong?" Aqua said between hiccups.

Ven brushed a stray tear off of the blunette's cheek, "You didn't do anything wrong Aqua. Terra's gonna regret letting you go. You're a beautiful and fantastic girl, anyone would be lucky to have you," Ven said, growing quiet and leaning into Aqua. "Anyone..." Ventus kissed Aqua lightly on the lips and closed his eyes. Aqua's eyes, however, were wide open in surprise, the ends of her eyelashes shining with tears. When Ventus leaned away and saw the look on Aqua's face, the blond took the look as a rejection and his face fell.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that-" Ven was cut off by a kiss from Aqua. Aqua let him go to breathe for a moment, holding him close. "Ven. Why did you kiss me?" Ven's cheeks flushed and he whispered, "Because I like you. I've liked you for all my life, since me, you, and Terra were little kids. But I've been so scared to tell you, I knew Terra liked you too. Now I don't regret anything." Ven kissed her again, snaking his arms around her waist. Aqua moaned and leaned backward to the wall, as a result of Ven's eagerness.

Ventus put a leg on either side of Aqua, her back up against the cave wall. Ven moved to the blunette's neck, licking, kissing, and nipping as he felt her hands thread themselves into his spiky blond hair. Ven stopped for a second to rid himself of his shirt, taking off Aqua's soon after. Aqua gasped and covered her chest, feeling self-conscious. "Don't hide your pretty body baby. Let me see it," Ven said gently, laying the blunette's hands on his chest. He shifted to lay kisses along her collarbone and on each of her breasts, Aqua moaned at the foreign contact.

Ven locked eyes with Aqua for a brief second, but she saw the dark light that filled the blond's eyes. Aqua felt Ven unhook her bra in the back and set it down on top of their shirts. Aqua ran her hands up to rest on Ven's shoulders as he traveled lower on the blunette's body. "God damn. You're so fucking beautiful..." Ven moaned before he came back up to place a soft kiss on Aqua's lips. Aqua moaned into the kiss and pressed herself against the blond, grinding against him.

"Can I make love to you Aqua? I know you're a virgin, but please?" Ven asked, his blue eyes pleading. Aqua nodded, a dark light beginning to fill her eyes as well. Ven moved away from the wall and shifted Aqua onto her back on the cool cave floor. Ven unbuttoned his jeans and moved to slide off Aqua's shorts. Aqua was very self-conscious when it came to her body, so she automatically closed her legs. Ven shook his head, smiled gently, and pinned Aqua's wrists to the floor. "What did I say? Don't hide your body from me Aqua, you're beautiful, trust me."

Ven gripped her thighs and slid her across the smooth cave floor, positioning right in between her legs. Aqua let out a high-pitched moan when she felt one of Ven's fingers rub her clit. "V-Ven..." Aqua moaned as she felt a finger go inside her. "You're so wet Aqua..." Ven whispered as he searched inside her for that sweet spot. Suddenly, Aqua keened loudly as Ven brushed her G-Spot. Ven grinned and retracted his finger, licking it. "I promise I'll try not to hurt you as much as needed. But it will hurt Aqua, since it's your first time." Ven said as he unzipped his jeans and slid them off.

Aqua nodded in understanding, shifting her legs to invite Ven in. Aqua was surprised at how big Ven's cock was, she guessed at around ten inches. "Ready Aqua?" Ven asked. Aqua nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. As Ven sheathed himself inside her, he winced slightly when Aqua let out a high-pitched scream. Ven was suddenly uncertain, maybe he shouldn't have asked Aqua if he could do this. "Is it too much Aqua? We can stop now if you-" Ven was cut off again by the blunette kissing his lips, silencing him.

She then stared into his deep blue eyes and whispered, "I love you, Ventus Strife. Would I have let you go this far if I didn't believe that? Now please," Aqua ground her hips into Ven's and added, "...finish what you started." Ven moved slowly in and out of the girl beneath him, being careful not to hurt her. Aqua let out small mewling sounds, ven felt incredible inside her body, but she wanted more. The blunette kissed Ven hard and whispered in his mouth, "Fuck. Me. Faster. Ven."

Ven's self control snapped at hose words and he plunged inside her a lot faster and a lot harder. Aqua keened loudly and wrapped her arms and legs around Ven, as if she would climb into him. Initially, Aqua's lower half was shot through with pain, but now all she felt was pleasure radiating through her body, her legs spasming as she lost her virginity to this beautiful blond boy. Ven groaned and braced his hands on the cool cave floor when Aqua brought her nails down his back, marking him as hers. Aqua could see the sweat beading on his chest and she had a strong urge to lick at it, so she did. Aqua gripped Ven's shoulders and licked up the side of his neck.

She suddenly felt him hit her G-Spot and she let out a very loud moan. Ven grinned and kept hitting that spot, Aqua screaming louder and louder. Ven suddenly lost his rhythm as he came deep inside Aqua at the same time she came. Aqua arched her body and rode out the orgasm, both partners bucking. When they finally came down from the pleasure high, Aqua released Ven and the blond laid back on the floor. Aqua rolled on top of her new, and first, lover and kissed his lips.

"Thank you for making my first time amazing. I love you, Ven." Ventus smiled and returned the kiss. "It was my first time too, Aqua. I love you more." Aqua's eyes widened, she thought he had already lost his virginity to someone. She shrugged it off and snuggled into Ven as his arms went around her, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this all the way to the end, i really appreciate it and I'd love to know what y'all think in the comment section below! :) Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
